


From Sad To Happy

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amputation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is angry, he thinks that he is looked at like a baby, just because he only has one hand and can't do everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sad To Happy

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, turning to John.

"My boys will have a cheeseburger each," John answered her. "And I'll take a steak, please. Rare."

"What do you want to drink?" she asked next.

"A coke," Dean said.

"I want a cola too."

"No Sammy, you have to drink some milk." John paused and then continued, "One milk, one cola, and a beer for me, thanks."

After a moment, the waitress came back with their drinks and very soon there after, with their food. Before John started on his steak, he took Sam's plate and started to cut his cheeseburger.

"Dad I can do that myself." Sam tried to remind his dad that he was not totally helpless.

"We don't have time, we need to eat."

Sammy sulked. He hated when either John or Dean insisted on helping him. Sure, at times he had problems, especially when he needed two working hands – which happened a _lot_. Sam wondered just how long he would suffer from having screwed up, and ended up one hand short. 

All he could do was to eat in silence. It was weeks since the accident had happened and the stump had healed well. Sam wanted to get a fake hand – a prosthesis, instead of putting it in his pocket, hiding what he was missing. With Dad in a bad mood, which he seemed to still be in, Sammy didn't dare ask when he would get a prosthesis. 

He thought he had a good reason for why he needed one; at least with an artificial hand he could have some hold, some resistance when working. He was just too cowardly to bring it up, or maybe too scared that he needed to prove to himself that he could manage fine with one hand.

When they had finished dinner, they hit the road again. Sam sat in the backseat, reading a book, not paying attention to what Dean and John were talking about, or even where they were headed. He only looked up when the car stopped. He didn't recognize the place, so he went back to the book.

"Sammy, put down the book and come with me," John said, as he had opened the door.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked as he stepped out.

"We're going to a friend of mine to see if he can help with your problem."

Sam looked up at his father with big eyes, not sure what he meant. Was his problem that he was seen as a troubled kid or was dad talking about another problem? Instead of saying anything, he nodded and followed his dad.

Inside the house, Sam got his answer. The friend seemed to be specialist who could make him a prosthesis. Not just a plain one, some of them seemed to have special uses. The day might not be that bad at all. The friend made some measurements and took a cast of Sam's arm stump, and Sam actually hugged Dad and told him he could not wait until they came back for his new hand.


End file.
